Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 March 2015
08:31 http://aqdragons.com/ 08:31 idk wut is it but looks orbsome 08:31 k 08:32 afk 08:50 FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 08:50 SCREW YOU 08:50 SCREW YOU PAINT.NET 08:50 FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 08:52 It freaking crashed right when was thinking "I better save this now, it might crash anytime now" 08:52 PS you are found guilty 09:00 Welcome to the animal nature blarrghhh channel 09:00 Here we have a wild Lilgrei 09:00 also known as Dark Bowser 09:00 "NEED MOAR DARK POWER" 09:00 Fascinating. It can talk and says that it needs more dark power. 09:02 *a dark bowser is seen eating a dark star* 09:02 This is very nice. 09:02 Fascinating times 9001. This will be awesome. 09:02 *the camera zooms in into Lilgrei typing to the chat* 09:02 Wow. It has enough intellect to use compute-------------- 09:02 CHU KAMERA HAS BEEN HACKED WOP WOP LOLOLO 09:03 ... 09:03 Toes 09:03 PS 09:03 SuperiorSnowPea 09:03 'M here before u ping me. 09:03 k lol 09:04 LILGREI 09:04 YOU ARE GULITY FOR CRASHING PAINT NET 09:04 WHY HASN'T ANYONE REPORTED MY REPORT ABOUT THE DARK BOWSER SPECIES TO ANIMAL PLANET AIOSHFNIOASNCOIENWFO 09:04 uw0t m8 09:04 well sorry 09:04 lel gulity 09:04 but i already had problems with my computer 09:04 :T 09:04 leljk 09:04 "Eu qué comida tamanho de árvore" LEL 09:04 umm Leo 09:04 We have no idea wut de fo1q dat means 09:05 "I wantz food tree-size" 09:05 HAHAHHHAHhah 09:05 lol 09:05 Hi 09:05 "6-8=2" AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH 09:05 Uh, hi! :) 09:06 Did you come here to steal PS and Leo and kidnap them to BCoW? 09:06 hai IBT 09:06 Hai Orb. :) / 09:06 cob cannon did you see wut PS found? 09:06 nuh 09:06 in this 09:07 nuh 09:07 "Pôneiland vai secar e explodir!" 09:08 orb quick tell me i gtg 09:08 nu i won't D: 09:08 ... 09:08 k bai bai 09:08 you gotta find it yourself 09:08 well 09:08 hint plz at least 09:09 well there is just a one...thing.. hidden in the pic 09:09 PlantShielder 09:09 @StF D: 09:09 You consider THAT a hidden thing? 09:09 ? 09:09 I found how to rip music from the CB games, Orb, btw. 09:09 :o 09:09 GIMME GIMME 09:09 By ripping the instruments, the MIDI and putting them together. 11:02 (yes) 11:02 (no) 11:02 :S why 11:02 :S 11:02 :S why :S 11:04 Holy shit I one-shot Carrion Queen. 11:07 I one-shot War. 11:17 TBOI conversation? 11:17 11:17 No, MLP conversation. 11:28 Wow 11:28 Leo got demoted? 11:28 Because IBT. 11:29 99% of the problems in my life are IBT. 11:29 ...uhhh... .-. 11:31 I sweared in chat. 11:31 Orb said he's underage so people can't swear when he's in chat. 11:31 I banned IBT because he called me tyrannic. 11:31 Orb unbanned IBT and demoted me,. 11:31 Resumindo: EU SÓ ME FERRO NESSA P*RRA 11:32 :T 11:32 And IBT said he's dumb and kicking someone because someone did a joke that wasn't funny isn't power abusing. 11:32 .___________________. 11:33 Hey guys. 11:36 GODDAMNIT, BRAINS DO ONE WHOLE HEART DAMAGE 11:37 ...outside Utero? 11:37 Yes. 11:37 The large one? 11:37 No, the small ones. 11:37 Oh... 2015 03 25